bleachuntoldstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Wisdom/Powers
Controlling Wisdom A person granted the ability to manifest Wisdom can now wield it in such a way that they can seemingly control the emissions of wise energy with little to no effort through a certain amount of time and training. By completely manipulating the Wisdom coursing throughout their bodies, a user can use the energy to act as a form of inhibitor, "cancelling" out the emissions of Reiryoku, hiding their true power and presence to a large degree. Several have been shown to use Wisdom as a spiritual pressure augmenter, increasing their spiritual power many times over to overwhelm the opposition. Aside from controlling the amount of Wisdom being emitted, users of the awe-inspiring power are granted the capability of utilizing and manipulating the duo particles within themselves to perform feats and techniques such as spells and enhancing ones speed and ability. Powers and Abilities Incomplete Manifestation of Wisdom: Although faced with an incomplete form of Wisdom, most if not all users are blessed with a plethora of powers that can typically be accessed through pure instinct or concentration. As Wisdom can be regarded as a semi-sentient presence, it holds a a variable influence over its charge, causing them to instinctively use an ability unknown to the user at the time. However, by then, they will immediately grasp the concepts of their powers while Wisdom continually influenced their partners, showing them the correct methods and usage through small visions and "whispers". Depending on themselves and the aspect manifested, each person will use a variety of the techniques, some may be radically different than others. *'Enhanced Spiritual Power:' Due to the fact that the power of Wisdom fuses with the Person's entire being and interlacing itself with their spiritual particles, it often acts as a form of augmenter, increasing the spiritual power of the person in question. As a result, the strength of their spiritual based attacks are known to be devastating, comparable to that of a Vice-Captain Level and in rare cases, surpass that of a Captain. In the case of a Captain-level wielder, the power they possessed could not be measured. The color of their spiritual aura will also be significantly different as each color will be different, depending on the personality and aspect(s) used. In addition, most spiritual beings and Humans are unable to feel their reiatsu unless its volume is voluntarily lowered to a point where it is capable of being seen and felt. Even though it may seem like someone may not have spiritual power at all or have a low level, in contrast, they may have an immense blanket over the beholder. It can surmised that a person greater or equal power to the user has the capability to sense their true potential. By extension, their ability to sense Reiatsu had increased to the point where it can cover a large expanse of the immediate area as well detecting masked or hidden spiritual pressure. This had proven to be specifically useful when under the influence of powerful illusions. *'Enhanced Speed:' Even without the use of movement techniques, various people have shown themselves to be more than capable of moving faster than the eye can see by using the Wisdom Particles within their being to accelerate their body movement to unpredictable levels while producing a multitude of afterimages to confuse the opponent. Once appearing, a noticeable booming sound similar to Sonido or a swooshing sound will take place. When mixed in the user's already existing speed, the possibilities of their limit is endless. *'Regeneration:' Wisdom has demonstrated the capability to attempt to actively protect its charge, whether its through a forced evolution or some form of protection. In this case, several users have been shown to use a form of High-Speed Regeneration where they can heal their wounds almost instantly and escape large attacks with very little to no injuries whatsoever. It can be surmised that any limb or organ can be healed given enough time, save for the Head or complete destruction of the body. One needed requirement for the power to be in effect is that they must have sufficient energy to keep it in effect. *'Barrier Creation:' An inherent ability capable of being used by all. The user can create barriers of varying size and strength, depending on their amount of spiritual and wisdom power. Each barrier can be put up almost instantly and if strong enough, could resist nearly all attacks. In most cases, they can also act as powerful seals, caging the target for a specific amount of time. Although typically used defensively, many have demonstrated that their barrier usage could be used for offensive purposes as well, often times using innovative methods and techniques to outdo the opposition. *'Forced Evolution:' During times of great stress or when death was imminent, Wisdom will take matters into its own hands and do whatever means necessary in order to save the life of the host and facilitate its own survival, inherently forcing an immediate yet irreversible evolution or mutation. as some would say. However, the entire process was made out to be erratic and volatile, sometimes being unpredictable and terrifying. The entire procedure was said to cause the Wisdom particles within the host to enter a hyper active state where it would overcome the original make up of the being, flooding the body system with Wisdom. Within a certain time frame, the entire system would have been reconstructed into a more stronger, durable and more danger form. This was described to be either a hit or miss, depending whether or not the underlying conditions that caused the supposed change were met. The most notable changes in an individual included a surprising growth in power and sometimes even the size. Several features would be changed or added, such as additional appendages or the inclusion of features primarily found on animals (i.e wings, fins, claws). And in most extreme cases, Wisdom would've have overridden the individual's personality and memories, either to suit its own purposes or to erase any remnants of their past. In most changes, the Forced Evolution Factor had a negative outcome as it was entirely unwanted and caused deformations in appearance and a deterioration on mental capacity. In truth, it was an entirely traumatic experience that even the Kenmeiotome and Tenshi won't wish upon an individual. Even if the individuals had come into terms with the changes, an everlasting scar would remain upon them until they die. Complete Manifestation of Wisdom: Complete manifestation is only granted to those who had spent years attempting to master the mysterious power, often going to great lengths to test the limits of their abilities. Typically, the achievement of the four aspects indicated mastery which by extension, including the manipulation of the four natural elements. It was also noted that they were capable of fully communicating with Wisdom, to the extent of completely understanding its intentions while seemingly directing the power they held to whatever the wielder desired. At this stage of manifestation, the likely hood of Wisdom backfiring on the user remained at an all time low but that does not warrant any ease of focus and resolve as any slight indication of a slip might cause a rejection of the wielder, losing themselves to the very energy. By default, species composed of Wisdom are within this category but can only access the abilities entailed given enough time and training. *'Devastatingly Enhanced Spiritual Power:' In the Complete State, the spiritual energy and pressure now exhibited has become immensely augmented, up to the point that it was rumored any one individual of this caliber could take on all the Captains of Soul Society and win. Their spiritual pressure had reach a level no one could hardly achieve. Noted to be dense and immense, the pressure exhibited had enough force to suffocate and overwhelm most Shinigami with a simple stare or exertion of power. By extension, their ability to sense Reiatsu had been increased further, where a simple sweep of the hand could reveal any masked/hidden spiritual pressure and destroy any illusion placed on them. No one knew the limits of these individuals as none of their actions were ever documented or the observers never lived long enough to tell about it. Several have stated that these individuals had started to tread in the realm of Gods, playing with powers no being should never handle. They aren't within our jurisdiction anymore. But within theirs. *'Duo-Based Energy Manifestation:' *'Element Generation and Manipulation:' :*'Aerokinesis:' :*'Hydrokinesis:' :*'Geokinesis:' :*'Pyrokinesis:' :*'Focused State:' *'Wisdom Transfer:' Trivia *Kenmeiotome and Tenshi, are beings composed of Wisdom, cannot use spiritual power and are exempt from the descriptions.